After Sunset
by ocean.in.light
Summary: Amberly goes on a trip to London over the summer to visit relatives, but she finds that London seems to be more than what it appears to be. Take Evan for example... Twilight characters appear later, but they will come! Read and Review me!
1. Chapter 1

After Sunset

Chapter 1

ocean.in.light

AN: Thanks to all who are reading this. Please R&R and tell me what you think!

The misty sky is wrapped in its purple cloak of evening, and the uneven cobblestones of Old London are wet and slick from the rain. My shoes scrape the sand along the road and it makes a loud and unpleasant scratching noise as I walk in the silence of the night. The once candle-lit streetlights no longer use fire to create light, but instead use florescent bulbs, making them seem somewhat diminished in their dignity. All the stores and houses surrounding the forsaken pavement have shutters closed and their doors locked tight. No light touches the sidewalk, and the little square seems all but uninhabited by humans. I'm wondering why London seems to have no nightlife like it does in America. I find it strangely disturbing that I cannot even hear cheers coming from a pub of drunken fools in the distance.

A lone statue stands in the center of the cobbled square; it's metal body shining faintly in the dull glow of the moon. Small droplets of water fall away from the silent figures face as though it were shedding tears of silent pain.

I duck behind the statue as I notice a darkly clothed young man on the opposite side of the square. His face is shockingly pale against the dark of the night sky, and he sits impatiently, as if he is waiting for something. The man's ebony hair hangs delicately from his face as though he had been running in the rain. His sharp features contradict the soft curves of his lips as he mutters to himself in the shadow of the night. The crisp black blazer he wears unbuttoned over his steadily moving chest gives his figure a slim and divine look, but the distracted expression on his face confuses me, and my curiosity is piqued. My shoes cannot help but create loud footfalls on the stone pavement as I move out of the shadow of the statue I had been hiding behind. He jerks his head up at me, obviously angry at being spied upon and glares at me wordlessly. Despite the hatred plain in his eyes, they are so deep and golden that I forget to breathe for a moment.

"It is rude to stare you know," he says calmly, even though I can tell he isn't pleased by my presence here. His look reminds me of my late Uncle David. He never liked me to interrupt him in his study, and he used the same look this stranger was using with me.

I abruptly look down at the pavement avoiding his piercing gaze and begin to fidget with the ring on my finger. I can see my reflection in a puddle next to my foot, and I can't help but notice how different I look in the dark. I look darker skinned, and my face looks softer and more cautious than it had before. I chance a peek at the man through my eyelashes, and I can see he is eyeing me, as unmoving as stone. I feel my cheeks grow warm and I know that I am flushing, but my boldness gets the best of me and I met his gaze once again, not backing down this time. I can see he is no longer loathing me, but just merely staring curiously.

"I'm sorry," I said at last, "You just looked a little… troubled."

"Well I don't think you should worry about that," he said calmly yet politely. His voice was smooth and almost hypnotizing, like the ripples on a calm quiet lake.

I couldn't help but smile. As I looked him up and down again he almost seemed too beautiful to be real, and I started to doubt if he was really there at all. I could be dreaming this after all, I had barely gotten any sleep as of late. That is the effect my Aunt has on me; too much food and barely any sleep.

I sat on the edge of the cold metallic statue behind me in a gesture that I enjoyed talking to him.

"What is your name?"

"Evan. Yours?"

"Amberly. Good to finally meet someone my age who isn't a relative," I told him sarcastically.

He laughed good naturedly, even though it sounded as if his mind wasn't completely into it. He looked away towards the East where the sun was supposed to rise. Although I saw no sign of a sunrise, he seemed to be dreading it.

Sensing his distress I walked closer towards him. Now I was barely a yard away from him, and I saw that he had a ghastly scar behind his ear. It looked only freshly healed the tender and pink skin covering what must have been a nasty gash.

Evan must have caught me staring, because he spoke up lightly, "I was cut up a few weeks back. It isn't as bad as it should have been.

"Oh," I said, as if that explained everything. "How long have you lived here?"

He smiled, sarcasm lingering in his expression, "Longer than you should care to know."

I smiled back, but remembering my warm bed and my worrywart Aunt, I told him, "I suppose so. That reminds me, I best be getting back to my Aunt's."

"Is your Aunt Isabelle Fredricks by any chance? You look a bit like her."

My mouth fell open at his accurate guess, but I closed it abruptly, attempting to regain a bit of dignity that night. "Yes, she is actually. Family resemblance always gives me away."

"Then I'll be seeing you at the party at the Larker Mansion, both our families were invited; both of us being its most generous donors."

I smiled, now anxious to go to this party or at least to have something to look forward to. "I suppose I will see you then."

I lingered in his stare a moment longer, then turned and walked away slowly down the street. I turned to give him one last goodbye, but he had disappeared from the moonlit square completely.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sunset 

Chapter 2 

I woke up the next morning; my shoes still on my feet and the sunlight peeked through the curtained windows momentarily blinding me in my sleepy stupor. The wind blew the apple trees sending in a wonderful aroma of morning air, waking me up instantly. I opened the door of my temporary bedroom and made my way down the long mahogany colored hallway. The breakfast nook was cheerfully colored and I could already smell breakfast tea slowly steeping for the morning meal. I saw my Aunt whistling an old folk song as she made bacon and eggs in her old cast iron frying pan while bouncing about the kitchen. She was plump and cheery and already prudently dressed for the day's activities. I yawned and sat at the cherry colored table, just as Isabelle placed the tea on the table. I poured myself a cup and asked Aunt Iz if she wanted me to pour her some also. She shook her head mildly and smiled, never breaking her tune. I gave a half smile and proceeded to drink my tea quietly.

My mind wandered to last night when I had met someone. Could he possibly be only a dream and nothing more? My mind went reeling at the thought of the boy I met being nothing but a fragment of my overactive imagination. I needed someone to confirm my memories.

"Aunt Iz," I asked cautiously, "Where is the Larker Mansion and why are they having a party?"

My Aunt stopped in mid-whistle and turned to me, "How did you know of the party?"

"I…" I stumbled for words, "I-um- found it on your desk yesterday evening."

She looked at me critically, "You always were a snoopy girl! But I swear I left it on my nightstand…Oh well, I suppose I would have told you anyway. The Larkers are holding a ball for all the supporters of the arts you and I being one of the honored guests."

"Oh I see," I said, my heart leaping with joy inside.

"Then I suppose we must go shopping for your dress," she said shortly, letting out another chipper tune as she finished bustling about the kitchen.

Aunt Iz set the bacon and eggs in front of me. I asked between mouthfuls, "Where are we going shopping then?"

She gave a sly smile, "Valentino's of course!"

I nearly spat the eggs at her in shock. "What was that?"

"You heard me. I'm setting up a private appointment for you with Mr. Valentino Garavani himself, today!"

I thought I was going to die. I could see myself striding down the grand staircase in a billowy gown custom made for me, and me only. It would be a soft turquoise with iridescent beads all over in a soft and swaying pattern, and it would flair and float as I walked so that I looked like an angel in a silent invisible wind. All eyes would be on me, but there would be only one pair of eyes I would stare back into.


End file.
